


我的教授是我的一夜情对象(上)

by Yunice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunice/pseuds/Yunice
Summary: 又名《一场醉酒引发的惨案》涉不可饶恕咒，生子，道具play以及黄暴字眼人生第一辆车，出车祸我可不管。Top:HarryBottom: Severus





	我的教授是我的一夜情对象(上)

是哈利波特一生中的第十八个生日，也是在那次霍格沃兹保卫战中获胜后的第二个生日。  
这一次的生日宴会是莫莉·韦斯莱帮哈利举办的，她邀请了所有的熟人。例如，米楞娃·麦格，波比·庞弗雷，鲁伯·海格，莱姆斯·卢与他的妻子，阿不思的画像和西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
没错，西弗勒斯·斯内普在那一次的战争活了下来。在救世主赢得胜利后，他尝试地带了一瓶斯内普留给他强效解毒剂回尖叫棚屋试试运气。幸运女神永远都是站在救世主这里的，那时的斯内普强撑最后一口气奄奄一息，看起来似乎快要回归梅林了。  
哈利波特几乎是没有形象地给斯内普喝下了那瓶解毒剂。接着就是对着虚弱的斯内普哭，哭了之后又傻笑，等他冷静下来后才将斯内普公主抱地去找波比·庞弗雷。  
据目击者说那时的救世主看起来好像要将一切阻止他救斯内普的人杀死，就好像斯内普是他的恋人一样。如果不是不知道斯内普一直针对救世主，他真的会这么以为。  
斯内普一身黑袍与四周热闹的环境格格不入。他一口口地给自己灌酒，苍白的脸上浮现一丝粉红。在大脑封闭术的作用下，斯内普没有被酒精夺取掌控权。  
终于到了宴会尾声了，斯内普不知道等这一刻等了多久，众人陆续离开了。斯内普起身告诉莫莉自己要离开了，手恰恰动到了门把，便听到哈利说出了一句。  
“教授我送你回去，好吗？”  
斯内普盯着哈利那明显喝了酒的脸，良久才吐出了一句“脚长在你身上波特。”听到了斯内普的同意，哈利连忙跟上了离开的斯内普。并在斯内普幻影移形的前一刻，拉住了斯内普的衣角。  
蜘蛛尾巷19号，主卧室。  
斯内普全然没有料到哈利会这样随他幻影随形，没有防备地被哈利压在床上。幻影移形而变得有些凌乱的衣服，因斯内普的反抗衣服有些已经翻开，露出了包裹在黑袍之下苍白无比的皮肤。  
哈利他必须承认这样的斯内普很性感，让他想狠狠地占有他。事实上他了的确这么做了……  
哈利狠狠地吻上了斯内普的嘴唇，霸道却又不失温柔，一只手按着斯内普的手，另一只手也不闲地在解斯内普衣服的纽扣。  
“住……住手!别……别动那里!”  
斯内普猛然地睁大眼，他的乳头被哈利玩弄着，弄得他上气不接下气地喘着。  
“教授，我想要你。这里很难受，而且你不也享受吗？”  
哈利用胯部轻顶了斯内普的蜜穴。斯内普全身都在颤抖。  
“别这样……”  
哈利轻吻了斯内普的额头，手指在穴口打滑。  
“教授可以吗？”  
虽是询问，但是哈利的手指已经在里面探索了。  
紧!太紧了!  
单单只是一根手指，斯内普就快要呻吟出声了，他紧咬着下唇不让自己出声，一只手遮住他的眼睛。  
“不!”  
当哈利碰到了某个点的时候，斯内普终于忍不住了，他出声了虽然他现在的声音带上了情欲。  
看到这样的斯内普哈利实在忍不住了，解开他的裤带将小哈利放了出来放到了斯内普已经勃起的阴茎一起。手覆盖着两个阴茎一起撸。  
“教授我快忍不住了……”  
说着，哈利撕咬着斯内普的乳头直到它变得又大又肿才罢休。快感不断叠加，斯内普感觉自己快疯了，他的理智告诉他应该阻止一切发生。但是他却偏偏沉醉在快感地海洋中。  
“啊哈哈……不……停下……求你了波特。”  
哈利这下是真的忍不住 了，他将手指拔出，他已经没有耐心继续扩张下去了。他的下体又肿又疼，有点向红紫色发展了。  
“抱歉，教授。可能有点疼……”  
哈利轻咬着斯内普的耳朵说。嘴上说着怜惜的话，身下的动作可是没有任何犹豫地直直插入。斯内普被突如其来的疼痛刺激到这个腰都挺了起来，两个人的结合处有些液体流了出来……  
哈利像吃了激素一样，不停的将他的性器抽出来又插进去，每次都擦过前列腺，弄得斯内普欲仙欲死。  
“慢……慢点啊嗯……”  
哈利闻言挑了挑眉，身下的动作如斯内普所愿变慢了，可是对斯内普而言却是一个折磨。  
“你确定要我慢?”  
“嗯……快快点!”  
斯内普心一横，让哈利在他体内随意冲撞。慢慢来的快感让斯内普的理智几乎断线了，他的脚无意地缠在哈利的腰上。哈利的手指轻刮过小斯内普的铃口，斯内普被这刺激到射了。哈利和他的小腹以及他们的连接处都是斯内普的精液。因惯性内壁的收缩，内壁紧裹着小哈利。斯内普感觉体内的东西一跳，接着是滚烫的液体。  
“够了……”  
哈利将他的宝贝拔出。他也觉得够了，但是当他对上了斯内普潮红的脸颊，迷离的双眼，因高潮而有些发红的身体以及隐约流出他的精液的后穴，他整个人都不淡定了，他的大棒也合他意地勃起。  
“教授再来一次?”  
“波特你这个欲求不满的家伙!是什么让你以为你的教授会像一个荡妇一样在你身下求欢?”  
斯内普听到了哈利的话怒了，他不顾一切地大骂，也没有看到哈利越来越往墨绿色发展的眼睛。  
“你真的这么觉得吗？我以为这一次的性爱我两个人心甘情愿。”  
“你哪只眼睛看到我心甘情愿了不愧是自我感觉良好的格兰芬多!”  
“没关系那我做到你心甘情愿好了。”  
哈利用食指沾了点斯内普前一轮射出来的精液，放进嘴巴半眯着眼感觉上很是享受。  
“教授不如你尝尝自己的味道？”  
没有任何犹豫，哈利在斯内普的小腹舔了一把精液喂给了斯内普。斯内普在抗拒，他把头撇向一边，可还是抵挡不住哈利的攻击。苦涩的精液被喂进嘴里斯内普抗拒般地拿舌头阻止哈利，却被哈利吸住舌头。哈利不断地从斯内普口中吸取甘露与氧气，直到斯内普气喘吁吁无力反抗才放过他。他用了夺魂咒操控着斯内普起身，他走到了斯内普的躺椅上坐下，随着让斯内普坐到他勃起的阴茎上，他们的脸面对着彼此。就在斯内普快要坐完的时候，哈利一个深顶直接顶到了斯内普体内的最深处。  
“啊!”  
哈利看着斯内普，他缓缓抽动着他的阴茎，不停地在斯内普身上种草莓。他要给斯内普一个慢性折磨。他解开了夺魂咒。  
“哈利波特你个混啊呜……”  
还未说完，就被一阵痛楚给打断了，内壁不断绞着哈利的性器，哈利也不想上一轮一样那么快就射了，为之相反他的性器不断地变大，大到就像他不肯释放就得留在斯内普的身体内。  
“求我。”  
“求求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你动一动。”  
“乖孩子，这样的话就不会受钻心剜骨的惩罚了。”  
哈利轻吻了斯内普的额头，如同对待一个懵懂的恋人一样，和刚刚施展酷刑咒的他判若两人。  
“教授，伏地魔也会像这样上你吗？你知道我渴望这样很久了吗？舒服吗？”  
哈利轻声细语地说出这些话，一边猛烈地摧毁斯内普的希望不论是生理还好心里。哈利见他不回答便握住他再次勃起的性器。  
“教授 你里面太紧了。你说再多一个这个来你会不会疯？”  
哈利无视斯内普充满恳求与拒绝的眼睛，带着他站了起来。哈利一只手扶住斯内普的腰似乎是怕他摔下去。因走动的关系，就算性器的主人不动，体内的东西也能准确地撞到斯内普的敏感点上。他就这样带着斯内普到厨房，斯内普狠狠咬住了哈利的肩膀。  
现在斯内普无比怨恨前几天他喝完了一瓶红酒。因为现在哈利用了一个完美的切割咒切去了后面只留下瓶口。他拿着那个瓶口在交合出打滑。  
“教授1986年的法国红酒你可真会享受。这瓶红酒谁送的？马尔福？”  
“不是卢修斯，米楞娃送的。”  
斯内普从嘴巴挤出这句话。可哈利听到这句话，脸色一变，原本只是在穴口打滑的瓶口直接插进去。原本容纳哈利的肉棒已经是斯内普的极限了，现在又多一个瓶子。斯内普狠狠地用指甲划过哈利的后背。  
“额唔!”  
“教授，麦格教授是不会送你红酒的。马尔福是不是上过你，而你像一个婊子一样在他身下求他艹你？”  
哈利一边说着一边加大了抽动的频率，他还不忘给瓶子施咒，他和瓶口轮流撞击斯内普的前列腺完全没给他喘息的机会。可有件事哈利真的错了，那瓶酒真的是麦格送给斯内普的，所以恭喜哈利波特完美地误会了斯内普和卢修斯有私情。  
“教授求我……叫我的名字。”  
“哈……哈利求求你放过我。”  
“西弗放过你是不可能的。我会让你高潮为我而高潮。所以先忍忍好吗？我们一起。”  
哈利的眼睛透露出渴望与恳求，看着这似曾相识的眼睛斯内普心一软答应了他。看着斯内普的妥协，哈利抽出了那个瓶子。一次次地插入抽出，快感不断叠加，斯内普的大脑空白一片。  
“哈利我不能了……哈啊！”  
斯内普的阴茎突突一跳，滚烫的精液射了哈利一小腹。内壁收缩着，包裹着哈利的阴茎，哈利也跟着射了。哈利抽出了他的阴茎，吻着斯内普的额头。  
“睡吧，my dear.我不会再做了。”  
斯内普朦胧中似乎听见了哈利说他爱他。别想了斯内普没人会喜欢你!莉莉是这样，她的孩子也是这样!  
他们相拥入眠一夜无梦。


End file.
